


Water and Warmth

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chills, Cold, Collapsing, Dizziness, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Passing Out, Sick Yuuri, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Yuuri wakes up exhausted and heads to take a shower in the hopes it will help wake him up. But things take a turn for the worse when it turns out Yuuri isn’t just tired, but coming down with a cold. Now Victor has to take care of Yuuri who feels like he’s freezing despite the fever he’s running.





	Water and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy it's your girl back at it again with another sickfic! This was written as part of a week-long writing event I did on my tumblr called sickdays 3.0 and the prompt for this fic was "water: whatever happens to your character should be caused by water, or perhaps a lack thereof." I'll be posting the other works for the other prompts I did over the course of the next couple of days so if you like sickfics and other related content, subscribe so ya don't miss it ;)

The bathroom is filled with steam, but Yuuri can’t feel a thing aside from the shivers wracking his body. The hot water rains down from the shower onto his head, drips onto his face and runs down his chest, yet Yuuri feels no warmer than he would if he were standing in a snowstorm.

He turns the water temperature higher, more steam filling the room. He had hoped the heat from taking a shower would wake up his sluggish mind and body, but it doesn’t seem to be working at all. Yuuri can’t even feel the heat, the steam just making his head feel foggy.

Victor had suggested Yuuri take the day off today. Apparently Yuuri had been tossing and turning all night, although he was asleep so he doesn’t know if that was true. It would make sense if it was true, since Yuuri hardly felt rested at all despite going to bed early last night, feeling more exhausted than usual from yesterday’s practice.

As tempting as Victor’s offer was, Yuuri had been determined to make a good impression to his Russian rinkmates and opted not take day off for simply feeling tired. Instead, much to Victor’s displeasure, Yuuri had insisted he was fine, then stumbled off to the luxurious bathroom he and Victor share to take a shower.

It still excites Yuuri to think about that; that he and Victor are living together in the same house, skating at the same rink, sleeping in the same bed, and that they’ll soon be married! Just the very thought makes Yuuri dizzy with excitement!

Except the dizziness starts to feel a lot less like an emotion in his fluttering chest and more like a sensation of his head which now feels light and airy. And the feeling won’t go away.

The warmth Yuuri has been longing for is suddenly tangible all around him in the humid air filling his lungs, making it hard to breathe. The droplets of water from the showerhead are scorching, coating his whole body with what feels like liquid fire. Yuuri braces his hand on the wall, the tile no cooler than anything else in the room, but it’s supporting him and that’s all he needs. His head feels likes it’s full of static.

Yuuri’s vision is clouded, and then it’s like he’s blinded by a bright light. Yuuri shuts his eyes against it, suddenly feeling incredibly weak. He digs his fingers into the wall he’s clinging to, desperate to hold on to the tile and consciousness as well. He’s just about to step out of the shower and call Victor for help, because something is seriously wrong, but Yuuri’s body gives out before he can, then his vision goes black.

Yuuri comes to consciousness slowly, as if in pieces. The first thing he hears is a voice, and after a moment Yuuri recognizes the voice is saying his name. Well, parts of his name. Or maybe his hearing isn’t quite right since it sounds like it’s fading in and out, like the push and pull of the ocean tide.

Yuuri’s eyes are still closed. He wants to see who’s calling him, so he cracks them open. Above him is a blur of silver. Yuuri blinks, willing the image to come into focus. His eyelids feel heavy, but he blinks away that sensation too. The tiredness disappears a bit but the blurry vision remains, so Yuuri squints to try and get a better look at the person leaning over him.

Why are they leaning over him, anyway? Last thing Yuuri remembers, he was standing in the shower. So why is he on the floor?

His brain finally catches up with him and he remembers the sudden dizziness he felt, and remembers the need to try and find Victor. He must have collapsed, he realizes.

“Yuuri?” The voice is finally clear and Yuuri recognizes it at once as belonging to his fiance. His face above Yuuri’s is still unfocused without his glasses, but the silver hair is a dead giveaway.

“Victor,” Yuuri mumbles. He’s suddenly aware of just how weak he feels. He still feels exhaustedーthe shower didn’t help at all, his limbs feel even more heavy than before, and his body is shaking again. He’s being cradled in Victor’s arms on the bathroom floor. The steam in the room has evaporated, making Yuuri wonder how long he’s been unconscious for. The cool air hits his body, still wet from the shower. “Cold,” Yuuri complains. “Want a hot bath.”

“Yuuri, you just passed out! I took your temperature and it’s way too high! That shower did more harm than good. No bath, you’re going to bed right now. And it should go without saying that you will not be attending practice today.”

“B-butー”

“No buts! Come on, back to bed,” Victor says and helps Yuuri stand. Yuuri picks up the towel from the floor and wraps it around his body, more to keep warm than for decency. They head back to the room and Victor leaves to grab some supplies as Yuuri starts to get changed.

Yuuri picks his pajamas up from where he had previously dropped them. He’s just about to put them back on, but thinks better of it. If he really is sick, he would rather put on a fresh set of clothes than one he’s been sweating in all night. He rummages through his dresser, grabs a pair of sweatpants and pulls them on, already relishing in the warmth and comfort of the material.

He’s just in the midst of putting on a sweater, his arms in each of the sleeves, when Victor re-enters the room. “Yuuri! What are you doing?” he instantly reprimands him and hurries over, putting the supplies down. “I said we need to keep you cool to get your fever down!”

“But I’m so c-cold, Victor!” Yuuri whines.

“Your body is tricking you, Yuuri. You’re burning up. Now take that off and put something lighter on.”

Yuuri hangs his head in defeat and he lifts his arms up. They feel heavy, as if made of lead, and Yuuri can’t muster the energy to remove to article of clothing. Without being told, Victor does it for him, pulling the sweater up and over Yuuri’s head before folding it and placing it neatly on top of the dresser.

Yuuri shivers again and rubs his arms to keep warm. He looks at the bed longingly, the plush mattress, the soft pillows, the inviting covers, and imagines the warmth of Victor cuddling up with him. Smiling at the thought, he climbs into the bed without bothering to put on a lighter shirt and instead burrows under the blankets. He gives a sigh of content, already feeling warm from the covers.

Until he doesn’t.

Victor is pulling at the blankets, the material slowly being dragged off of Yuuri’s body which has begun to shake and shiver with chills once again.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri protests and tightens his grip on the blanket. The covers stop sliding off his body, but Yuuri can feel the tension in the blanket that lets him know that Victor hasn’t released his grip. Yuuri doesn’t release his hold either and tries to tug the blanket closer to him with an angry whine.

“Yuuri, let go,” Victor commands, voice sharp and firm.

“Colddd.”

“I know you think that, but this isn’t what your body needs! So _let go_.”

“No!” Yuuri protests and tugs the blanket back. Victor releases it with a sigh, but it sounds more like a frustrated huff. Satisfied, Yuuri wraps himself up in the blankets, once again quickly feeling the chills fading.

After a moment of silence, Yuuri feels the mattress dip as Victor climbs on the bed and lays down next to Yuuri, snuggling up nice and close. His voice is lighter as he speaks, “How about we get rid of that blanket, and I’ll cuddle you instead?”

Without missing a beat, Yuuri complains, “But I want both.”

“Okay,” Victor says, extracting himself from Yuuri and creating distance between them. “I guess I’ll just be over here then.”

Yuuri pouts, already missing the feel of Victor’s strong and firm arms around him, protecting him from anything and everything. Misses the heat of Victor’s body, much more effective than this thin sheet of cotton at warming him up. And more than anything, he misses the steady reassuring beat of Victor’s heart. Yuuri’s own heart aches as he longs to rest his head against Victor’s chest and fall asleep to the sound.

Yuuri fixes Victor with a begging, watery stare.

“What’s the matter, Yuuri?” Victor asks innocently, and Yuuri’s frown deepens.

“Not playing fair,” Yuuri grumbles as he discards the blankets and tosses it off his body.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Victor says as he scoots closer to Yuuri and once again secures the younger man in a loving embrace. Yuuri melts into it, his bare chest meeting Victor’s clothed one. Even through the thin shirt he can still feel Victor’s warmth and feel his heartbeat as he rests his head under Victors chin. Yuuri’s body gives another shiver, the cool air hitting his exposed back, and Victor wraps his arms tighter around his shaking frame. The shivering subsides and Yuuri closes his eyes and gives a sleepy sigh. “See? Much better than a blanket,” Victor says. Yuuri only has the strength to nod, and with that he falls asleep in Victor’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always appreciated!


End file.
